Opposites attract 2
by Kokua Aviatrix
Summary: More fun and games in this sequel. Rated T because I'm paranoid


Roughly a week after Toa Gali became Teridax's closefriend, Kai was surprised to find a small bunch of flowers lying on her bedroom window ledge. Leaning out of the window, the mid blue/indigo matoran looked around for any sign of the one who'd left the small bunch. On seeing no sign of anyone, she shrugged and went to put the flowers in a vase before having her breakfast and headed off to assist Pelagia.

Deep in the undergrowth a pair of eyes followed the Ga-matoran until she was out of sight then moved to peer in her home to see what had happened to their gift. A low hiss of delight escaped the Rahkshi before it glanced swiftly around to make sure it hadn't been spotted. Slipping back and deeper into the undergrowth, the Breunrahk wondered what else the matoran would like.

After a couple of days passed with Kai finding a gift on her window ledge in the morning, she left a small plate with some lezah and bula berry biscuits with a second on top, out one night to see what would happen.

When he was certain that all in Ga-koro were sound asleep, the Breunrahk crept from its hiding place and approached Kai's hut. An intrigued hiss came from him when he spotted the covered biscuits and carefully lifted the top plate to investigate. Moments later the delighted Rahkshi, tucked the remaining biscuits away then carefully placed a small bunch of brightly hued feathers on the plate and covered them with the second plate before vanishing back into the undergrowth.

As dawn broke, Kai woke and immediately opened her bedroom window to see what had occurred during the night. "Oh how pretty, humming-flyer feathers." She paused and glanced up from admiring the metallic feathers, a sudden frown on her mask, "I hope they weren't hurt." she added softly, her eyes going back to the shimmering feathers.

Deciding that it was about time she had a word with Turaga Nokama, Kai tucked the latest gift into her pouch, grabbed a quick breakfast then left her home to seek out the Turaga.

To her surprise, she found Turaga Nokama chatting with Hahli and Jaller. The captain was blushing deeply and as she reached them, Kai heard Nokama saying something about Hahli passing out earplugs the next time Jaller visited. As the pair left, Jaller still blushing, Nokama glanced over to where Kai stood grinning, and beckoned her to join her. The pair headed down to a quiet area and sat on a bench over looking the centre of the village.

"So, what's on your mind?" the Turaga of Water enquired as Kai absently fidgeted with her pouch then took out the bunch of feathers, "I've been finding gifts on my bedroom window ledge. This is the latest one, how am I going to find out who's leaving them?" Nokama blinked in surprise at the shimmering feathers then took them from Kai for a closer look as she pondered how to assist the perplexed matoran.

xXx

Deep in Mangaia, several Rahkshi were gathered around Breunrahk, hissing amongst themselves as they peered curiously at their unresponsive sibling. Eventually they grew bored and headed off, leaving Breunrahk to ponder its next move with the matoran who'd caught its eye.

It was still sat there when Teridax and Gali entered the cavern from the tunnel leading to a secluded beach, the pair shared a puzzled glance then Teridax moved to crouch beside the Rahkshi. As the dark spirit coaxed out the Breunrahk's reason for moping around instead of raising Karzahni with its siblings, Gali went to get something to drink, switched to her Rau, and lent against the cavern wall to listen.

Once it finished hissing to Teridax, the Breunrahk nodded at the Makuta's reply and mooched away down the tunnel its siblings had vanished, leaving him and Gali sharing a surprised glance. "He's fallen for Kai. Oh spirits, that's going to be lively when she finds out." Gali commented, one eyebrow raising as her closefriend assumed his 'Toa' form and grinned wickedly, "Unless she falls for a 'matoran' first." The Toa of Water's eyes narrowed as she too began smiling, "I take it you have a plan."

"Mmmm, just a little one." Teridax smirked as he pulled his closefriend close for a snuggle.

...

Watching his siblings as they bounced around the cavern, Breunrahk soon accepted their challenge and joined the melee, forgetting his worry about what he could do next for a gift for Kai.

When the group finally collapsed in a satisfied heap for a nap, the Breunrahk was still no closer to solving its problem and soon fell asleep under several of its siblings.

While this was going on, Teridax and Gali had watched, cloaked by him wrapping shadow around them, a low chuckle came from the dark spirit. "He makes a good looking matoran." he commented, lowering his hand before swinging Gali over his shoulder and headed for the shower to rid themselves of the last grains of sand.

…

Rubbing his eyes, Breunrahk wriggled his way out of his still sleeping siblings, not realising one of his siblings was half-awake and blinking bemused at the sight of a grey/green matoran heading down the tunnel leading to the main cavern. Intrigued by this, the Lăsrahk slid from its resting place and headed silently after the matoran.

Pausing as the matoran peered around the corner of the tunnel they were in, the Lăsrahk snickered at the sounds of Teridax and Gali enjoying themselves, causing the matoran to glance over his shoulder and hiss softly in reply. The Lăsrahk's jaw dropped, drawing a snicker from the transformed Breunrahk as he beckoned his sibling closer. The pair settled against the tunnel wall and conversed until they heard movement in the main cavern.

…

"Right, we have a plan to get you and Kai together. The rest is up to you and her and she is no doubt curious about who has been leaving her gifts." Gali smiled as she lent against Teridax and sipped her drink. Both chuckled at the huge grin Breun wore as he and Lăsrahk listened to the Toa of Water explained about the party the Ga-matoran held for the last day of the fishing season.

"Now if we do this..." Gali chuckled as she began to outline her idea and Breun shifted closer to listen, his gaze on the condiments the Toa was using to show where and when would be the best time for the disguised Rahkshi to approach Kai. "Have you got anything you haven't given to Kai yet?" Teridax commented once Gali finished speaking and picked up her drink, "Y-yess." Breun replied, trying out his 'matoran voice' for the first time. He dashed off to the area where the Rahkshi slept and several minutes later returned with a small pouch, "I found these while mooching around the edge of Po-wahi. Dunno what to do with them though."

As Teridax and Gali watched intrigued, Breun opened the pouch and carefully poured out the contents, neatly preventing several smaller stones from rolling off the table. "Great Beings, they're beautiful!" Gali exclaimed, reaching out to touch the nearest stone, admiring the way it sparkled in a range of blues and greens. "It is a nice selection of colours and sizes," Teridax mused, "I'm thinking you should go and visit Pohatu, my love. He may have an idea or two of what can be done with them. And Breunrahk should go with you."

"L-like this?" the startled 'matoran' exclaimed before grinning as he nodded at the Makuta's reply, before silently telling Teridax the location he'd been at when he'd found the stones.

After putting the stones away, Breun waited while Teridax hugged Gali then grinned when she murmured something that left him looking flustered. Watching as his closefriend and Breunrahk then headed off, Teridax chuckled, "And I think some of those stones will suit you nicely too, my love."

Once certain that the pair had departed, Teridax nodded to the intrigued Lăsrahk and headed for another tunnel leading to Po-wahi.


End file.
